


When the Wrath Meets the Haze

by artaline



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artaline/pseuds/artaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artwork for Drone Season 2015. Eridan and Karkat rendered in a somewhat symbolic manner, inspired by their respective planets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Wrath Meets the Haze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [temporalDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalDecay/gifts).



> The prompt:  
> "100% flushed, messy feelings to go with hot sex involving size kink. I don't have a preference about who's big and who's small, but I definitely want the size difference between them to be enough of an issue to be approached as a kink. If you wrap it up with aftercare and more feelings I will die happy, but that's not necessary."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You may have noticed that it's quite heavily inspired by Gustav Klimt's artworks, such as ["The Kiss"](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/40/The_Kiss_-_Gustav_Klimt_-_Google_Cultural_Institute.jpg) and ["Adele Bloch-Bauer I Portrait"](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/4/40/The_Kiss_-_Gustav_Klimt_-_Google_Cultural_Institute.jpg) and may be a bit by soviet poster art.  
> The links are for the smaller version, but if you want full res, just change "540" in the url to "1280".


End file.
